Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-24580694-20140615050027/@comment-25001016-20140616080331
Hi CV, here comes another "essay" (as you called my first feedback on a table) :) The shading over the HOTD bottom header is gone now (yay!), though, I probably should have mentioned the shading over the top header (oops!). I had thought it might be borders from the text box since it was the same for top and bottom, so any fix would have eliminated both ... TGTBT, eh? (how's that, Mr. Acronym lol). The shading is minimal and does not keep it from being seen, but it's more noticeable on tablet. Could it be from a header in the slideshow? Also, the arrows no longer cut into the text of the hint. Awesome!! It appears as though removing the italics makes a big difference. Muppeteer makes a good point in that "of the" is almost illegible (I'm sure it was phrased better) in the HOTD logo. I'm not sure of a fix for this except to slightly reduce the point size of the font (is Hint and Day a higher pt size than "of the" or is it just all caps?). What if you removed the italics as you did with the actual hint. Maybe you could just use the HOTD acronym for each hint. I'm not sure if it would need more filler in desktop view, but it wouldn't be too much of an issue if you have Fozzie "introducing" the hints. You could then add something that defines it more in the body of the page. I can't think of anything else (my brain is spent lol). I hate to add to the "rain" from Muppeteer, but the border of the HOTD emblem appears back to back with the beginning of "tap here ..." However, if you remove the italics or add the words in a slightly smaller font size in the text box and only have a hidden link in the subheadings, you won't have to worry about that issue at all. I tried tapping in the middle of the block, and I still get redirected properly.. I had tried to figure out the screen wide slideshow fix that the herb site came up with, and I had thought they just ignored the recommended image size in order to incorporate their photo gallery. If removing the width brackets/quotes doesn't work by itself for your existing images, could you create images that have similar dimensions as photos? Since the link I provided (glad you were able to access it) was given as an assist in the help forums for how each type looks, I don't think they'd mind sharing their "trick." You wouldn't have to use sugar to beg :) As far as coding, I have a harder time knowing what to suggest when I can't see the code itself. Since the page is locked to edits, I can't switch between visual and source. Wiki wide changes are a daunting challenge ... nope, you won't get that from me :) I'm still refreshing my memory, and learning how to use the coding here. Parser functions really are a pain lol. I tend to switch between visual and source editing, depending on the edit. I know I can't really mess things up, but I still have that trepidation since I'm new to the scene, and I need to play around a little more before I'm more at ease with it. Cindy thought the same thing about existing content edits I make ... I'll get more comfortable the more I do. The content on that link is still controversial in the States. Each State may pass laws for medicinal use, but the use still violates Federal law. I think it's the least of most governments' issues, but the deepest pockets have a lot of pull. To avoid a soapbox tirade from some people, let's just say ... I'm not against buying diamonds on MMS either :) I'm sorry to read that you had similar issues with your back (not sure of the scale you mentioned). I hope you received relief from it and have not had any recurring isuues. I had a surgical fusion of the full L5/S1 disk space (if that means anything to you lol) and the surgery failed due to complications. I have degenerative disk disease through the full spine as well as stenosis in cervical (etc., etc., etc. lol). At the end of the day, I accept that it happened, and I just try to do as much as I can :) I will take the spine you described in a heartbeat!! If you see one for sale, please let me know :) Thanks for expressing your appreciation for my feedback :) Being away from a work environment has taken its toll on how I look at what I do :) You've done such an incredible job with all that you've done here and on the wiki, and I'm happy if my contribution helps in any way. You and Cindy deserve many kudos!! I hope it's all appreciated as much as it should be :) If I missed something, well, it may have to wait for my next novella lol. As good as OT may be, I hope it has eased, and you are able to enjoy some relaxation in the school's off days. I'm sure you'll find a couple of things to do :) Take care, my friend, and I hope you have a great day ahead. btw, Marquis is a genius, and Archy is a perfect outlet ... I remember it all from my younger days. Nice that someone else knows them :)